The Cullen's get Webkinz
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Title says it all. Even Esme and Carsile. T for swearing. coughcoughEmmettcouhgcough
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. Or Webkinz.**

We were walking through the mall when I glimpsed inside Limited Two. Then I saw the cutest little things in the world. I gasped and everyone looked at me. I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her in and showed her the Webkinz. She gasped too.

"They're perfect!" she squealed. The boys and Rosalie were waiting outside wondering what we were doing.

"Pick out one for everybody." she said. We started picking some out. This is what we came up with.

Mine The velvety elephant

EdwardsGerman Shepard

AliceChihuahua

Jasper The gray and white cat

RosaliePink poodle

Emmettblack bear

CarsileSchnauzer

EsmeTerrier

After we bought them we left. Everyones eyes bugged out at the bags.

"What did you buy?!" asked Emmett.

"You'll see." I said and hooked an arm through Alice's and skipped off, the eight Webkinz bouncing against our legs.

**Short chapter I know. This idea came to me out of the sky! This is gonna be sooo much fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Or Webkinz.**

**BoldWebkinz/Webkinz world,**_ Italians Cullens/Hales/Bella typing , Regular_actions and thoughts

Finally we got back to the Cullens. I told Edward to get everyone's laptops including one for me. He raised an eyebrow but a second later him, Jasper, and Emmett came down carrying all the laptops.

"Me and Alice bought all of you guys something!" I said and grabbed the bags. Everyone's eyes widened. I pulled out Edward's.

"Webkinz!"

They all stared at us. Alice was grinning like a maniac.

"Jazzi, here's yours!" she said pulling out the cat. If it was possible he paled even more. He took it and looked at it with horror. I grabbed the German Shepard and gave it to Edward. His expression matched Jasper. Only Emmett looked excited.

"Whats mine!?" he yelled. I pulled out the Black Bear. He gave a scary girlish scream.

"I'm naming him Emmett Jr." he yelled. Even I was put off for a second. Alice finished distributing the Webkinz. Carsile looked a little scared. Esme looked surprised but happy. Rosalie was a little annoyed but mostly bored. Edward was looking at me like I was insane. I got them all logged on and all.

**JPOV**

Oh God. The only reason I would do this was for Bella and Alice.

**Name? **_Smoke_

**Boy or Girl? **_Boy_

**User name? **_JasperHale_

**Password? **_AliceCullen_

I entered the code

**Congratulations on the adoption of Smoke.**

I entered my house and all this noise came off and I got pathetic little presents. I groaned. This was going to be hell. Can you drink virtual animals blood?

**EMPOV**

This is way cool!

**Name? **_Emmett Jr._

**Boy or Girl? **_Boy_

**User name? **_IrritatedGrizzlies_

**Password? **_RosalieHale_

I entered my code.

**Congratulations on the adoption of Emmett Jr.**

I went to my house. I had the Cave Bed and a tractor and a giant sandwich bed! Sweet! I love Alice and Bella!

**EPOV**

This is freaking retarded! Bella better know how much I love her after this.

"You don't have to do it." she whispered. I felt horribly guilty.

"No love, it's fine." I lied forcing a bright smile on my face. She smiled and turned back to her laptop.

**Name?**_ Anthony_

**Boy or Girl?**_ Boy_

**User name?**_ BellaRox _**_(thats actually part of my screen name for AIM lol)_**

**Password? **_Isabella_

I entered the stupid code.

I went the my damn house. I had stupid little presents.

"**You're the best!" **said my Webkinz. I wanted to wring it's throat.

**CPOV**

Why was I, a grown man doing this? Because my family wanted me to? Fine.

**Name?**Gray

**Boy or Girl?**_ Boy_

**User name? **_Dr.Cullen_

**Password? **_EsmeIsMine_

I entered the ridiculously long code.

I went to the one-roomed house. I got a few little presents and a car. Wow. Maybe this isn't so bad...

**There is the boys! Next Bella, Rose, Alice, and Esme! What happens when Rosalie doesn't win the beauty contest!? Tune in next time to... THE CULLEN'S GET WEBKINZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. Or webkinz.**

**RPOV**

This was probably stupid but I would do just cause I felt like it...

**Name? **_Rose_

**Boy or Girl? **_Girl_

**User name? **_BetterThanYou_

**Password? **_Emmett_

I entered the code. I explored webkinz world then went to my room. I seriously needed to re-do it.

**APOV**

This was going to be awesome! I loved my webkinz!

**Name? **_Jazzi_

**Boy or Girl? **_Girl_

**User name?**_ PhysicVampire_

**Password? **_JasperWhitlock_

I entered my code and went to my room. This was totally awesome!

BPOV

This was a great idea!

**Name?**_ Peanuts_

**Boy or Girl? **_Girl_

**User name? **_ILoveVampires_

**Password? **_EdwardMason_

I entered the really long code. (after a few tries I got it right) I loved Peanuts! She was so cute and lovable!

"Edward, i want an elephant." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I said. Edward, never _**never**_ rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry love." he said and went back to conversing with Jasper.

**EPOV**

This should be...interesting.

**Name?**_ Carli_

**Boy or Girl? **_Girl_

**User name? **_ILoveKids_

**Password? **_CarsileCullen_

Aww webkinz world was soo cute! All the little animals. I think I am really going to like this.


End file.
